Confused Murder
by Crazy-Boring-Person
Summary: A couple murders have been going on in Genoa City, who do you think it is?


--ok this is my first story so if you don't like it then I'm sorry, but anyways whether you do or don't like it review it anyways!! Thank you  
  
Prologue  
  
This story involves a cross over between the Abbott family and the Chancellor family. Three lovers (Brad and Ashley, Jack and Jill, and Katherine and Arthur) and at a very confusing point in their lives wondering whether to continue their lives with each other of move one without each other. One couple splits, two stay together, but one goes crazy!  
  
See if you can figure who the crazy one is before I reveal it to you, now lets join the three couples as they are enjoying a meal over at the Chancellor Estates, enjoy.......  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Well Dad that was an amazing meal that you cooked for us." Jill said to Arthur. All six of them were now all slouching in their chairs with full stomachs. Then Arthur stood up gather the amount plates that he could carry and then walked into the kitchen so that he could clean them. Just then Jack stood up, kissed His beloved Jill on the lips and walked over to the bathroom.  
  
"Well, jack stole my destination so I will go to the powder room upstairs." Katherine stood up, exited the room and walked up to the bathroom.  
  
"So, Jill what plans in the future do you and brother hope to see?" Ashley asked Jill. "Well Ashley right now I have no clue where Jack and I stand, all I know is that I love him and I'm sure that he loves me to." Ashley and Jill stared into each other's eyes wondering who would say the next thing. Just then Katherine walked back into the room with a half empty Vodka glass in her hand.  
  
"Oh Katherine please tell me that you haven't ruined this wonderful evening that we just spent by drowning yourself in alcohol, we are trying to get you off of it." Brad spoke to Katherine. "Oh shut up Brad I didn't ruin a thing, I tried to hold back my erg for the alcohol, I did, I tried so hard but I couldn't, I'm sorry." Just then Ashley stood up and tried to grab the Vodka bottle from Katherine. "Hey Ashley, don't you know never to try and take a drink away from a drunk!", "I tried, I tried." Ashley said that and then sat down.  
  
"Honestly what is taking Jack so long? I really want to get home and enjoy another night with him, I'm going to go check the bathroom" Jill stood up and walked to the bathroom. "Yeah what is taking my brother so long? He never takes long in a bathroom" Ashley added in. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", Katherine, Brad, Ashley, and even Arthur in kitchen all heard that noise and ran towards the bathroom. When they all were at the bathroom they saw Jack laying there with blood on the floor, looking like it's coming out of his back, and to the left they saw Jill, crying in horror and whipping Jack's blood all over her. Ashley dropped to the floor in the sight of her brother, and Brad dropped shortly after comforting his wife. Arthur ran into the Living Room to grab a phone and call the ambulance to come and pick Jack up.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
When the ambulance came they picked up Jack along with Jill, and drove off to the hospital.  
  
"Come on Ash, I think I should take you home, you need rest plus we need to talk." Brad said that and then took Ashley to the car and they drove home. Katherine and Arthur went back inside to rest about their horrifying experience.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Brad, you said there is something we need to talk about?" Ashley asked. Brad looked up at Ashley with puppy eyes, "Maybe we should talk about it in the morning, you need rest and you need it now." Brad responded, "How will I rest knowing that you have to tell me something? Now tell me now before I get even more pissed!", "Alright Ash calm down I'll tell you, I love you but I think we both have new love interests in our lives and I think it's better if we separate for a while. I'm sorry I hope you understand." Brad looked at Ashley waiting for her response. "Brad I agree, I think it is for the best! I will go sleep at the hospital where I can be with my brother, and when I'm free I'll have my attorney call my attorney about our divorce." With that said Ashley packed a bag for an overnight stay and left he house.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
At the hospital Jill has just informed Ashley that her brother has gone on to a better place. "Oh God no my brother I mean he was so young, he had an incredibly future still ahead of him! I just can't.....  
  
Just then Jill interrupted, "Ashley please don't remind me, I already know all this, now will you join to go to Katherine's house to inform her about the news?" Ashley agreed and the two drove over to the Chancellor Estate.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
At the Chancellor Estate, Arthur and Katherine are having a conversation before Ashley and Jill arrive. "Katherine, Katherine, Katherine, how was your long walk? You know I told you something would happen with your drinking! Your drinking caused you to kill Jack Abbott!" Arthur shouted. "What no Arthur please drunk or sober Katherine Chancellor is no murdered and she never will be, now come on you have to believe me, don't you? Besides I think everyone knows that you killed Jack Abbott, I mean you were the only one not in the room!" Katherine said. "What no I did no such....." "DING DONG" When the doorbell rang Katherine went to answer the door to find Ashley and Jill standing there in tears. Ashley sadly informs Katherine on what has happened, and the three walk into the kitchen to tell Arthur, but they find something shocking, he's not there!  
  
"Where is he Katherine?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Dad, dad, where are you?" Jill yells as she's walking around the house. They search the whole house and Arthur is no where to be found. "Katherine, I think you should stay the night at someone else's house, it's not safe to be living with a murderer!" Ashley said.  
  
"What my dad is not a murderer! In fact I think Katherine killed him, just as she probably did Jack!" Jill shouted. Just then Ashley brought her hand up and slapped Ashley right across the face. "Ashley, you will be sorry that you did that! Now I'm going home and calling around to see if anyone has seen my father." Jill picks up her jacket and leaves the chancellor Estate.  
  
"Oh Katherine did you do what Jill just said? Please tell me the truth!" Ashley asked Katherine. Katherine responded, "Ashley no I didn't kill Arthur! Please you have to believe me! I would never kill anyone", "Katherine, I believe you don't worry, but I still think you should come live somewhere else, like with me I have extra room in my apartment! I'm going to go get some things at my house and then I'll come and pick you up." Ashley said that and left the house. And Katherine went upstairs to pack her bags.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
When Ashley gets back to her house she quietly walks the stairs in case Brad is sleeping.  
  
"Oh I'm all packed with all my clothes I think I'm going to go to the kitchen and pack myself some food." Ashley whispered to herself. When she walked into the kitchen she was shocked but what she saw.  
  
"Oh my God, Brad, Brad NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Ashley walked over to the kitchen table where Brad lay there with a bloody back and wide open eyes. Ashley then checks for a pulse, but unfortunately there is no pulse and Brad appears to be dead!  
  
Ashley then hurries over to grab a phone to call the ambulance in case there is still a chance to save him. When she is done with the phone she walks back over to Brad to see now that his eyes are closed, she gives him a kiss on his forehead and the ambulance comes and picks him up.  
  
"Ma'am would you like to come with us to the hospital?" a paramedic asks. Ashley responses, "Umm no, I think in need space right now, but I am going to come later." The paramedics leave with Brad and Ashley decides to call Katherine and tell her about the news.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A couple hours have passed with Ashley only sitting on her couch thinking about good times with Brad, and she decides to go to the hospital.  
  
"Oh good Brad, I can't believe you're gone!" Ashley says to herself. Ashley cries to herself while crying in her car on her way to the hospital. All of a sudden Ashley's eyes start to blur and Ashley gets into a car accident.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
At the Chancellor Estate we see Katherine and a newly arrived Arthur sitting down having a conversation. "Arthur where were you I was worried sick?" Katherine asks. "Katherine not all things are things that you need to know, I had to take care of some political business," Arthur responses. "Arthur, I think that things need to chan...." "OH I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" Jill asked as she walked into the kitchen. "No honey you weren't interrupting anyth....." RING RING, Katherine walks over to the Living Room to answer the phone. Arthur and Jill looked at each other like something could be wrong.  
  
Then Katherine came back and informed Jill and Arthur that Ashley has been in a car accident and has died. "Oh no that's so awful!" Jill says. Just then Katherine has an angry face and looks at Jill, "is it Jill? Because they also told me that the car that smashed into Ashley's car was a silver BMW, and its license plate was JILL 100, that's your car Jill, obviously you didn't cover up your tracks very well! I bet you also killed Brad and Jack didn't you?" shouted Katherine. "Jill is this true?" Arthur asked. Both Arthur and Katherine look over at Jill with glaring eyes. Jill can't handle any more pressure and blurt out,  
  
"Yes, yes ok it was me who smashed into Ashley's car, and yes I did it on purpose! But regarding Brad and Jack, that was not me, I think it was you Katherine, I think you're the murderer, and you're just trying to cover it up and blame me so that you don't get in any trouble!" All of a sudden Katherine uncontrollable pulls a knife on Jill. "You better be quiet and shut up before I stab you like I did Jack and Brad!" Arthur looks up in shock over what Katherine had said and to what she is doing to Jill. He grabs the knife from Katherine. "Ok guys we got it out of her come out" Arthur shouted. Just then 8 police men come through the doors, and it appears that they have been listening on their conversation.  
  
"That was my business that I had to take care of Katherine!" Arthur said. "Officers please go easy on Katherine she is a raging alcoholic, that's why she killed Jack and Brad Abbott, it wasn't her it was the alcohol. Then a cop comes up behind Jill and handcuffs her, "As for you, your going to jail" The cop says. The cops haul both Katherine and Jill away.  
  
"Well girls I will see you later!" Arthur shouts.  
  
-- Well that was my story I hope you enjoyed it, and please, please give my story a review 


End file.
